Chris crossed, Wyatt followed
by EnergyGirl3
Summary: Big Wyatt is the new bad guy who comes from big Chris's past to destroy the Charmed Ones. Why did he come and what turned him evil? This is the story of big Wyatt and big Chris' childhood. CHAPTER 3 IS ADDED. Please R&R.
1. Chapter 1

Author's note: This takes place at the beginning of the 7th season. This plot has come out of my desire to find out why Wyatt grew up to be the evil guy we saw in "Chris Cross". English is not my native language and I don't have a beta, so all mistakes are mine. And this is my first fanfic ever, so please be nice.

Spoiler Alert: The first chapter contains spoilers for "A Call To Arms" (season 7 premiere).

Disclaimer: I do not own Charmed. Spelling and Kern? They do own Charmed.

Chapter 1

Barbas was meeting fellow demons and revealed his new plan to vanquish the Charmed Ones. One of the demons asked him "Whatabout that creature you told us about, howdoes he fit into all this?" Barbas looked at him for a while before he confessed "That's a very good question, I don't know. But I do know that he cloaked this lair so that Leo couldn't track me, which makes him a friend, a powerful friend. One who can help turn the hunted into the hunter."

After revealing his plan to his fellow demons, Barbas made sure they all left and went their own way. He waited for a few more minutes until he walked to the basement and climbed down the stairs. When he got to the basement, he opened a secret door. There, waiting for him, was a masked man, hiding behind a cloak.

That man was Barbas's partner, the one who helped him invent that plan, and who hid the place.

Barbas stepped closer and asked "So, did you hear the conversation? What did you think? I reckon they will help us."

The Creature: "I hope you convinced them, I would love watching the Charmed Ones being vanquished."

Barbas: "You know, although you never told me who you are, I suspected your true identity ever since you came through that portal. You're Wyatt, Piper and Leo' son, aren't you?"

The Creature: "You're smarter than I suspected. You are right. I am Wyatt. I came from the future, to end what Chris started, and to make sure the sisters don't succeed in changing the future, my future."

Barbas: "I understand, but there is one thing I don't understand, why do you want me to hurt your father?"

The Creature: I don't expect you to understand. For that you are going to have to know what made me who I am today, what happened to me ever since I was a young boy and Gideon kidnapped me…"

Wyatt was tired. He spent his days hiding in the lair, and he didn't want to hide anymore. He sat down on a chair near by, and started thinking about his past, about the day that changed his life, the day where his baby brother was born, and he was kidnapped by Gideon.

October, 2004 (The first timeline)

_The Manor_

Piper was sitting on the sofa in the Manor's living room, waiting for Leo. She was in labor with her second son. The have already decided they would name their second son Chris, after Leo's father. Piper didn't know what was taking Leo so long, but she knew she couldn't wait much longer.

Piper: "Leo, hurry, the baby is coming out. If we don't get to the hospital anytime soon, I am going to deliver this baby in the car."

Leo brought the car to the front door, and then ran to the house.

Leo: "Okay, okay, I'm coming. Phoebe, did you bring Piper's bag? Paige, take care of Wyatt for us."

Paige came from the kitchen.

Paige: (to Wyatt) "Come here, baby."

Wyatt orbed into her arms.

Paige: "You know I will. You should go now; the baby isn't going to wait any longer."

Phoebe left Piper's room with her bag, and ran downstairs.

Phoebe: "Okay, I've got the bag. I packed it just like the list you gave me, Piper, I didn't leave anything out."

Piper: "Thanks Phoebe. (to Leo) Now let's go."

Leo helped Piper get up, and they walked with Phoebe towards the car. Paige and Wyatt were following them, and watching them while Phoebe put the bag in the car, and opened the front door for Piper.

Paige: "Wave Mommy and Daddy goodbye, Wyatt, We'll see them soon (holds Wyatt's hand and wave). Bye. Leo, don't drive too fast. Phoebe, watch them."

Leo and Piper waved Wyatt goodbye, and Phoebe smiled.

Phoebe: "I will. I'm so excited. Bye."

Phoebe helped Piper get into the car and they left. Wyatt started to cry and Paige tried to calm him down and said "Don't worry. Everything is going to be okay. You will see your parents soon, and when they come back, you are going to have a new brother."

_A few minutes later_

Paige opens the door and get inside the house. She holds Wyatt in her arms. She turns to close the door and she suddenly feels there's someone watching her, behind her back. She turns around and surprised, she sees Gideon.

Paige: "Gideon, what are you doing here? Why aren't you in the Magic school? Did Leo invite you?"

Gideon holds his arms behind his back and says "I'm sorry Paige. You will understand it's for the best in the future."

Paige is worried. Gideon has always been a good friend, ever since Leo introduced them to Gideon a few months ago. She had never seen him acting so strange, and he scared her.

Paige: "I don't understand. What are talking about? And what are you doing here?"

Gideon didn't even bother to answer her. He threw an energy ball at Paige, and watched her fall. Baby Wyatt orbed from her arms and stood on the floor next to his aunt. His force field turned on and Gideon used an athame to pierce the baby's shield, grabbed him before he could orb away, and checked to see if Paige was still alive. He was relieved to find out she was still breathing, and then orbed Wyatt out of the house.

_A few minutes later_

_The underworld _

He reappears in the underworld. Wyatt is in his arms, and Barbas is there, pacing, waiting for him. A smile appeared on Barbas' face when he saw Gideon holding Wyatt.

Barbas: "It was easier than I expected."

Gideon: "Yes, it was."

Gideon smirked, and continued to hold the child close to him.

Gideon: "They thought I was their friend, they didn't even suspect I was after Wyatt all this time. I'm just sorry that Sigmund wasn't there with me. Too bad he decided that he didn't want any part in my plan to stop Wyatt, and forced me to kill him."

Barbas just noticed something that bothered him.

Barbas: "I'm surprised. The kid sees me, and I don't see his force field."

Gideon nodded.

Gideon: "That's because I pierced his shield. I used that athame you gave me a few weeks ago. His shield doesn't exist anymore. Now it would be easier for me to end this child's life."

Barbas paced and thought about what Gideon just said.

Barbas: "I still prefer that you won't kill him right now. I want to use his disappearance to destroy the Charmed Ones, and for now I need him alive."

Gideon was shocked. He was still an Elder, and he wanted Wyatt dead because he feared that this child would be a threat to the world, but the Charmed Ones were a force of good, and he wanted to protect them, not vanquish them.

Gideon: "I don't want to destroy the Charmed Ones. It was never a part of our deal."

Barbas laughed and said "Well, you should have thought about that before you accepted a demon as your partner. And if you don't agree, and kill this boy before I approve, then I will hand you to the Charmed Ones myself."

Gideon knew he had no choice but to agree. The child was a bigger threat in his eyes, than a world without the Charmed Ones.

Gideon: "Okay, I agree. Do you have a hiding place waiting for me?"

Barbas smirked. That was easier than he expected.

Barbas: "Yes, I do. Come on, I'll take you there."

TBC

Author's note: The spoilers haven't revealed the creature's identity so far. I assume this is big Wyatt, and I based my story on my assumption, but I might be wrong. And for Chris fans (and I am one of them) there'll be plenty of Chris in future chapters. :)


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Do I own Charmed? No I don't, no I don't.

**Chapter 2 – The sisters fight back.**

February 2005

_Piper's bedroom_

Piper just put baby Chris to sleep. She stares at the ceiling, lost in her thoughts. It's been four months since the day Chris was born, and Wyatt was kidnapped. She still remembered how panicked she was when Phoebe told Leo and her she couldn't reach Paige in the phone, and that she was afraid that something terrible had happened. Leo orbed away to check if Paige and Wyatt were okay. Phoebe wanted to go with him, but he asked her to stay with Piper, and promised he would let them know what was going on as soon as he found Paige and Wyatt and he would come back for her if he needed her.

When Leo arrived he found Paige unconscious and bleeding. He healed her, and she stirred. Leo searched for Wyatt. Started calling his name, but Wyatt didn't orb to the sound of his father's voice.

Leo: "Paige, who did this? Where is Wyatt?"

Paige: (whispering) "Wyatt, he is not here? But he was right there next to me."

She tried to sit and winched in pain.

Leo: "Be careful, I just healed you. Who did this? And where is my son?"

Paige: "Gideon must've taken him."

Leo: "Gideon? What is he got to do with this?"

Paige: "He came behind me when I closed the door, told me something about the greater good, and sent a fire ball at me."

Leo: "Paige, I'm going to search the house for Wyatt. I've got to find him."

Paige: "Leo, I don't think Wyatt is in the house. If he were, he would have orbed here by now."

Leo: "I know, Paige, but I still want to search the house, in case he is here."

Paige nodded and Leo helped her get up.

They looked for Wyatt and Gideon everywhere, but he was nowhere to be found. Paige scryed for him, she used his favorite blanket, but came up with nothing. Meanwhile, Leo was trying to focus and hear his son, but he couldn't feel Wyatt.

Both Paige and Leo didn't understand why they couldn't find Wyatt and why he didn't orb back to the house, until they figured out where Gideon must have taken him -- it seemed Gideon had taken him to the underworld, because that would be such strange environment for Wyatt, he wouldn't know how to orb his way home.

Leo still remembered how Piper reacted when he came back to her hospital room that night and told her that Wyatt was taken by Gideon.

Piper: "Are you telling me that you lost my son? That you can't find him anywhere? How did that happen? Paige, I thought he was safe with you"

Both Piper and Paige couldn't stop crying. Phoebe just sat there, shocked, looking at Leo.

Paige: "I tried. I didn't know Gideon was behind me until it was too late. He probably planned it Piper."

Piper: "Well, you should have tried harder."

Leo couldn't take it anymore. Fighting wouldn't bring Wyatt back, and he wanted the girls to stop blaming each other.

Leo: "Piper, that wasn't her fault. You need to stop this right now. We have got to concentrate on finding Wyatt."

Piper: "You're right. I'm sorry, Paige. Leo, could you ask the nurse to bring Chris to my room? I want him close to me."

The baby started to cry, and Piper returned to reality. She lifted the baby up and tried to calm him.

Piper: "What's the matter, Chris? Are you hungry? Did you have a bad dream?"

She started singing to him until the baby calmed down, and then she put him back in his crib, and watched him until he fell asleep again.

Piper left his room, and climbed the stairs to the attic. She wanted to summon her big sister again. The first time she summoned Prue after her death was a couple of months ago. The three sisters summoned Grams and Patty to help them in their search for Wyatt, and Prue came along with them. Piper still remembered how Paige met Prue for the first time, and cherished that moment.

When Piper got to the attic, she noticed that one of Wyatt's toys was thrown on the floor nearby. Watching the abandoned toy brought tears to her eyes, and she broke down, and set on a chair, crying hysterically.

Leo orbed to her room, looking for her. He checked the baby and saw that he was sound asleep, and then he heard her cry. He went to the attic, and knelt next to Piper.

Leo: "Piper, we will find him. I don't know when, but I know I'm not going to give up until we bring our son home."

Piper: (crying) "I know Leo. But have you thought about the damage that Gideon caused him by now, how much he suffers and misses us?"

Piper stopped for a second, and tried to stop her tears.

Piper: "I just want my baby back."

Leo: "I want him back too, you know. You're not alone in this".

Tears started falling from Leo's eyes. Piper knelt beside him.

Piper: "But when will we see him again, Leo? His second birthday was just two weeks ago, and I wasn't there to celebrate it with my baby. I miss him like hell."

Leo: "I miss him too."

They hugged each other for awhile, and then they got up and started talking about more possible ways to bring Wyatt back home.

Phoebe ran to the attic, and opened the door

Phoebe: "Guys. I found Gideon. There's a demon in the sun room who knows Gideon's hiding place. Come quick. Paige is watching him."

Leo and Piper followed her, running.

Piper: "Did you see him? Did you see my baby? Is he alive?"

The demon: "I did, and if you let me live, I will bring you right to him."

Piper: "Let's go guys NOW. We don't have time to waste."

Paige: "One of us must stay behind, you know. We can't leave Chris alone and we definitely can't take him with us".

Phoebe: "We'll summon Grams, and Prue to. She will help us fight Gideon. The power of four will be much stronger than the power of three, and it will help us get Wyatt back."

Piper: "You are right."

The sisters ran to the attic and they summoned them, using the old spell from the Book of Shadows: "Here these words. Hear my cry spirit from the other side. Come to me, I summon thee. Cross now the Great Divide."

Grams and Prue appeared. Phoebe explained the situation to Grams, while Paige talked to Prue. And then, they left with the demon and followed him to the underworld.

Grams: (watching them leave) "Come back safely, and bring my grandson home."

_A few minutes later_

They found Gideon, wounded and bitten, waiting for them

Gideon: "I was expecting you. It took you longer than I thought."

Piper: (screaming) "Where is my baby? What did you do to him?"

Gideon smirked.

Gideon: "He's in the other room, the little brat. I wanted to kill him, but he kept running away. I spent four months running after that little brat. You must be so proud."

Leo punched him, and watched him falling on the floor.

Leo: "Yes, we are."

Piper re-entered the room holding Wyatt in her arms.

Piper: "He looks okay, but he was terrified when he first saw me. Leo, I think that Barbas might have helped Gideon. When I entered the room, Wyatt reacted like he thought I was an illusion."

Leo: (standing on Gideon's hand and hears him scream with pain) "Is she right, Gideon? Did Barbas help you kidnap Wyatt?"

Gideon: (screaming) "Yes, yes, he did."

Leo was outraged.

Leo: "He is a baby, Gideon, a BABY, and you are an Elder. You were supposed to protect him, not betray him, betray US. You were my mentor, my friend. I trusted you"

Piper looked at Gideon. She despised him, and she didn't care what would happen to him. She just wanted to bring her son back home.

Piper: "We don't need Gideon anymore. Don't we?"

Leo nodded.

Leo: "I think we should bring him to the other Elders. Let them decide what will be his destiny."

Prue: "I don't trust them, Leo. I think that at least some of them were aware of Gideon's actions and did nothing to stop him from hurting Wyatt. Let's leave him here and let the demons finish him off."

The demon: "I'd appreciate it"

Leo nodded, and then the demon called his friends and they appeared in the room.

The Charmed Ones and Leo were about to orb back to the Manor when the demon called for them.

The demon: "Remember, you promised you won't hurt me."

Piper turned and looked at him and his fellow demons

Piper: "And we won't. (turning to face Leo) Now, can we please go home?"

Leo: "Yes we can."

And they orbed away.

Author's note- Thanks for the reviews I received so far. Please R&R and let me know if you want me to continue.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I still don't own Charmed, but I would love to own Drew's phone number :-)

Author's note**: **Thank you all who reviewed. Please, keep reviewing and telling me what you think.

**Chapter 3 – Growing pains **

_Healer's lair, the present_

Barbas was pacing, watching Wyatt. He saw Wyatt's memory, but he wasn't satisfied.

Barbas: "So Gideon held you for four months. I already knew that, I helped him, remember? That still doesn't explain why you want your father to suffer."

Big Wyatt: "It's none of your business."

Barbas: "You're wrong, kid. I need to know exactly why you are doing this, so I'd know you won't double-cross me in the future."

Big Wyatt: "I don't expect a demon like you to understand."

Barbas grabbed Wyatt by his shirt and said "Well, help me understand, or I won't help you."

Big Wyatt: "You'll never understand how I felt, coming home after all those months, watching my parents with my baby brother. They left me with Gideon and didn't bother to look for me; they were too busy playing with their little baby. They never asked me how I felt or what I remembered or talked about how I was kidnapped and why, they just ignored it. I was a little kid and I didn't even know who was the guy that kidnapped me and why did he take me from my family. I found out Gideon was responsible for kidnapping me only a few years ago from _reading my mother's journal_."

Wyatt didn't resist Barbas, although he could. He needed Barbas for now, and he felt drained of his energy, after reliving those memories.

Barbas: "Then show me, or I would find another plan to attack the Charmed Ones, a plan that doesn't involve you."

Wyatt said "Fine" and then his mind drifted to another place, his past…

2009

_The Manor_

Phoebe is huge; she is seven months pregnant with her first daughter. She is sitting on the sofa in the living room, watching Piper's sons as Chris asks to play with Wyatt and they begin to fight.

Phoebe: "Piper, could you get here? Your boys are starting to fight again."

Piper arrives, she hasn't been able to control Wyatt ever since he came back home more than four years ago, and even Leo, who was closer to Wyatt, didn't succeed. It seemed that Wyatt was mad at them for leaving him. He blamed Chris as well, and was constantly taunting him, but he always protected his baby brother when his parents wanted to punish Chris for something, and Piper knew how much Wyatt loved Chris. Leo and she have decided never to mention Gideon's name around the house, and to talk about Wyatt and the cause for his behavior only when they were alone, without their kids around.

Piper: "Wyatt, would you please let your baby brother play too?"

Wyatt looked at her and nodded. He knew better than disobeying her, and Piper returned to the kitchen. Piper was worried about him. He has already killed three demons in the last two years, and although he was defending them and himself from being attacked, she wasn't sure it wouldn't affect his behavior when he grows up.

Paige came back home. She was a teacher in Magic school right now, and brought papers to grade with her.

Paige: "Hey, I'm home."

Phoebe: "Hi, sweetie, how was your day? You don't look so good."

Paige: "It was okay, but I have a lot of papers to grade."

Piper: (coming from the kitchen) "Hi, Paige, I thought I heard your voice."

Paige: "Hey, Piper, can you take Phoebe to the doctor, instead? I have so many papers to grade. Thank you."

Piper: "Sure, I'll just change my cloths before we go."

Phoebe: "Okay. Just call me when you're ready and we'll go."

_A few minutes later _

Piper: "Okay, kids, we are going. Paige, watch the boys for me."

Paige: "I will."

Phoebe: "Bye, boys, and please try to behave while we're gone."

Wyatt waited until his Mother took Phoebe, and Paige left to her room, before he aimed a lamp at Chris's head. Chris screamed, and Paige came running.

Paige: "Why did you do that, Wyatt? What did your brother do to you?"

Wyatt didn't care enough to answer, and he just walked to his room. Paige called Leo. He became an Elder a few years ago. The Elders have decided to promote him after the Titans' attack, and they assigned the sisters a new whitelighter, David, who was Phoebe's husband and the father of her baby.

Leo orbed home and healed Chris. He was shocked.

Leo: "This is the third time this week, Paige. I know he loves his brother, but I don't understand why he is hurting him. Did he even tell you why he did it this time?"

Paige: "No, he didn't. Look, Leo, I don't know if punishing him will help. He is really mad at us and I think he's doing this because he is trying to get more attention towards himself."

Leo nodded.

Leo: "I am going to try talking to him. I hope he would just open up to me and tell me what he feels and what can we do to make him feel better about himself. Unless he starts expressing his feelings, I don't know how I can help him."

Chris stirred and started to cry.

Paige: "I've got him; you go and try to talk to Wyatt."

Leo climbed the stairs and knocked on Wyatt's door.

Wyatt: "Come in."

Leo opened the door and found Wyatt hiding in the corner.

Wyatt: (sobbing) "Are you going to punish me, Dad?"

Leo looked at his haunted little boy and felt that he couldn't stay mad at him.

Leo: "No, I don't, Wyatt. But you can't continue acting like that. He's your brother, why did you attack him?"

Wyatt snapped: "Because if it weren't for him, you would have found me long before that."

Wyatt started to cry again. Leo came closer and hugged him.

Leo: "It's not true, kid. Our lives were no life until we found you. We searched for you day and night, and we never gave up hope until we found you."

Wyatt suddenly saw Chris watching them, with tears in his eyes. He wanted to talk to him, and ask for his forgiveness, but Chris left to his room as soon as he saw Wyatt watching him.

_The present_

Tears started falling from Wyatt's eyes. He wiped them and got up quickly and hoped Barbas didn't notice. Barbas was still pacing and watching him.

Barbas: "I am still not convinced, Wyatt. If you want to convince me to help you, you've got to do better than that. I need to know what really happened, how you became evil, and why Chris came back to the past to try to save you."

Wyatt nodded.

Wyatt: "You will. I am going to tell you everything."

Wyatt's mind drifted to another memory. This time he remembered the day where a bunch of Darklighters attacked his house, when he was 8 years old.

_2011_

Piper: "Leo, could you come down here already? What's taking you so long?"

Leo orbed into the room in front of her.

Leo: "I'm sorry, Piper. We had an emergency, and I couldn't leave the other Elders before we worked it out."

Piper: "Okay, but you know I promised Phoebe I will take care of little Prue, while she dates Adam. It's the first guy that Phoebe liked ever since she divorced David. I can't ruin that to her. And Paige is still in the Magic school, she is working late tonight, so I can't ask her to cover for me."

Leo: "Okay, okay, I understand. But why didn't she just bring Prue to our house? I'm sure the boys would love to see their baby cousin."

Piper: "Leo, did you even listen to me last night? I told you Prue was sick. I don't want to take her out of her house until she feels better."

Leo: "Fine, I'll watch the kids while you're gone."

Leo hugged his wife, and then watched her while she took her beg, kissed her kids goodbye, and left to Phoebe's home. Then he sat down with his boys, who were watching a movie in the living room.

Leo: "What are you watching, boys?"

Wyatt: "It's just a stupid movie."

Leo noticed that they were watching a horror movie, and he didn't find that appropriate for their age, especially Chris's age.

Leo: "Well, in that case, you should probably turn the TV off and go to bad. Especially you, Chris, it's too late for a six years old kid to be awake in the middle of the week."

Chris got up and said "I'm almost seven." He was angry with his father. His mother would have let him continue watch that movie, but his father was always away and visited them only once or twice in a month, and Chris didn't want to argue with him, so he went to his room. He heard the phone rings as he was climbing the stairs, and his father picking up the phone.

Leo: "Phoebe, Hey, How was your day?"

Phoebe: (through the phone) "Fine, Leo. Listen, did Piper leave already? She hasn't arrived yet, and I'm already late. I was supposed to meet Adam 10 minutes ago."

Leo: "Yeah, she is on her way. I had an emergency and I came home late, Phoebe. It wasn't Piper's fault."

Leo suddenly heard voices upstairs, and he heard Chris cry.

Leo: "Chris, what's going on? Phoebe, I will call you later."

Wyatt joined his father and they both started looking for Chris. They found him in the attic, trying to avoid the arrows of 5 Darklighters that were aiming their arrows at Leo and Wyatt, as soon as they entered the room.

Leo: "Wyatt, orb away. I'm going to take care of Chris."

Leo ran to Chris's side, and ducked his head just in time as two arrows missed him by inches. Wyatt was mad at his father for leaving him alone and running to Chris. He wasn't about to orb away like his father told him. He wanted to stay and fight those Darklighters.

He sent an energy ball at one of those Darklighters, and he vanquished him. Leo was surprised; he didn't know that Wyatt had that power. Meanwhile, Chris telekinetically aimed one of the Darklighter's arrows back at them, and wounded another, and Leo also threw energy balls at them. A few minutes later and the remaining wounded Darklighters left the Manor.

Leo helped Chris get up, and turned to face Wyatt.

Leo: "I didn't know you had that power? When did you learn to create energy balls?"

Wyatt: (smirking) "You don't know anything about me, Dad, so what makes you think you know about my powers?"

Leo: (angry) "Wyatt, I'm warning you, don't talk to me that way."

Chris was standing there, looking at them. Wyatt has always been disrespectful towards his parents, ever since he remembered him. Chris heard his parents talk about a month ago about someone that hurt Wyatt around the time he was born, but they were talking quietly, behind a close door, and Chris didn't hear the entire conversation, but he wanted to find out.

Wyatt: "What will you do? Punish me? Chris also knows how to make those energy balls. We've both learnt that ages ago. I taught him."

Leo: (turning to face Chris) "Is it true? Have you been keeping a secret from me all this time? Does Mom know about it?"

Chris: "Yes, it's true, and Mom doesn't know either. I'm sorry, Dad."

Leo: "Well, you should be. You are both grounded. And I'm going to tell your mother exactly what happened here as soon as she gets home."

Chris: "Okay Dad. Shouldn't you call Phoebe, to let her know that everything is okay? She is probably worried."

Leo: "Yes, I should. Now, go to your rooms, both of you."

He watched them leave and then he picked up the phone and called Phoebe's house.

Leo: (to Phoebe) "Hi, I just wanted to let you know that everything is okay."

Phoebe: "What happened, Leo? We were worried sick. I canceled my date with Adam and waited with Piper to hear what's going on. I told her you would call for us if you needed us."

Leo: "A group of five Darklighters attacked the house. We handled them. Could you let me talk to Piper?"

Wyatt was hiding behind the door. He wanted to hear exactly what his father said to his mother. He was furious with his father. He hated watching his parents trying to protect Chris and assuming he could take care for himself. It reminded him the days he spent hiding from Gideon, and waiting for his parents to rescue him. And besides, Chris was more powerful that they thought, and he hated how they treated him.

Piper: "What's going on, Leo?"

Leo: "I've already told Phoebe, Darklighters attacked the house."

Piper: "But why? Who sent them? It must be someone who knew we'll be out of the house."

Leo: "I don't know, Piper. We'll talk about that when you get home. Right now we have other things to worry about. Wyatt threw energy balls at the Darklighters, and apparently Chris also knows how to create energy balls. Did you know that?"

Piper: (thinking) "No, I didn't. They are getting stronger, Leo. I'm not sure if we were right in deciding not to bind their powers until they are older."

Leo: "Well, it's too late for binding their powers now. Are you coming home now?"

Piper: "Yes, I am."

Leo: "Good, we'll continue this conversation when you get home."

Wyatt went back to his room before his father put down the phone. He heard them discuss about binding his powers, and he hoped they wouldn't do that…

TBC


End file.
